Arranged Marrage with SASUKE UCHIHA!
by Hezabell
Summary: Makoto Takahashi is an ordanary girl but her life chances when she comes home from training one day and finds she will be wed with the person she hates most.SASUKE UCHIHA.DICLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.
1. Info

Name: Makoto Takahashi

Age:16(Sasuke's 17)

DOB: September 25

Family: Shouta Takahashi(Father)

Past:You grew up with your mother died giving birth to father hated you saying thing like "you killed her" or "if she never gave birth to you she would still be here." You learned how to brush them also hated Sasuke Uchiha and his never understood way they liked a guy that will never like them back and why was he always so mean,cold,rude....let's just say there a lot of words to describe number one that ticked you off about him was that he was mean to your friend him you had fanboys saddly.

Apperance:You have long brown hair with a Dartmouth green color highlight in your hair on the side of your eyes are you same color as you highlight. You wear the same shirt as Ino in shippuden but coveres up so your stomach doesn't show and you wear shorts the same color as your wear gloves like Sakura's and wear plain blue ninja much more developed in the chest then most girls your have a perfect figure, curves in the right places and your fit but it doesn't show to have skin just a little tanner then Itachi's.

Personality:Hot-tempered,feisty,smart,flirty.


	2. Finding Out

I was walking back from training and man was I reason I was training was because I had to relieve a lot of reason i'm stressed is because I heard Sasuke Uchiha came back to the just gets up and leaves for a good 4 and a half years and then just comes back like he never left.I haven't seen him yet which is only reason i'm happy he's back is that my birthday is coming up soon and with him coming back everyone forgot from what I know.

I got to my house thinking I would just grab an apple and bottle of water and go up to my room and just ignore my dad the rest of the I opened the door I saw my dad waiting for looked up at me with a stern look which ment he was serious.

"Makoto I need to talk to you about an important matter."He said in a stern voice that matched the face.

"I'm listening."I said in a bored matter because I was.I never really cared what he had to say.

"I think your about the age so it's time you know."He was acually starting to interest me.

"Before you were born me and your mother agreed to an arranged marriage."Now that got me pissed but I kept my cool.

"To who?"I said between my clenched teeth.

My father made a signal with his fingers.A figure started appering from the I was able to tell who the figure was I was him.

"Sasuke."I said with hate dripping from my voice.

"Makoto."He said with his emotionless face and monotone turned to your father.

"Your kidding me right?"you begged hopping it wasn't father got an angrey face which ment he was serious about this.

"It is and you will marry him."your father said with rage and Sasuke only smirked.

"I'm not marrying Sasuke Uchiha."You turned and was about to run out of the house but two stong hands stopped turned to see it was Sasuke still with a smirk on his sent him a glare

"Thank you still need to talk about the terms."

Sasuke turned you around roughly to face your sent him a knew you couldn't argue but they knew you wouldn't agree.


	3. First Night

"Talk?You mean tell me the terms because I still refuse."You said anger clear in your voice.

"Well you will be married tomorrow-"

"WHAT?!?!Tomorrow there's no time to plan a wedding for tomorrow."You only did you have to marry this jerk but it had to be tomorrow on your birthday.

"I know you wouldn't agree so your going to a private room where there will only be you two and a 'll just go over some stuff you have to do then you'll give each other your rings a kiss and you'll be married."your father said in a calm on the other hand were pissed."HOW COULD HE JUST PRACITICALY GIVE ME AWAY TO THIS A*S."

Your father went up stairs while Sasuke still held your arm.

"You can let go now you know and leave."you said very arritated.

"I could but I don't think I will."He whispered seductively in your made you turned your head a little and shout him a then your father started coming down the you looked at him he had a bag in his hand and threw it to Sasuke.

"What's that for?"you asked looking at the bag.

"Your also moving into Sasuke's house tonight."your face completely white at this.

" tell me your kidding."you pleaded

"No tonight you move in with Sasuke,"you growled at him."That's all you guys can leave now."your father said soing you second your dad said that Sasuke picked you up and threw you over him shoulder and started walking to the door.

"Hey put me down you F***ING jerk."You yelled ponding on his back.

"That's not going to work give up."He said in his monotone was right you couldn't .

Sasuke finally stopped you looked over your shoulder to see he was outside a house you guessed was had to admit it was a pretty nice brought you into his house and finally let you down.

"So where am I going to sleep tonight,"You just grabbed your wristed and brought you up the stopped in front of a door and let you opened the door to reveal a pretty big room with a king sized had a T.V. a dresser and even a balcony in all it was just nice.

"So if this is where i'm staying where are you sleeping?"You said afaid of the answer.

"I'm sleeping in here too."He whipered in your ear seductively.

"Will you stop that?"You asked.

"No."He said simpley walking into the followed him threw your bag on the bed.

"Can you give a tour of the house tonight."You asked.

He got a smirk on his face which only ment trouble.

" on."He said still with that smirk on his face.

After the tour was over you went back to your room.

"I'm getting a shower."You said going though your bag for soon as you found some strong arms went around your waist and his head went on your shoulder.

"Can I join?"He asked and started kissing your was turning you on but you managed to get out a strait got out of his grip and rushed to the bathroom.

You were relaxing in the tub for about 30 minutes now.

_***What's goin into he didn't even notice me but now he keeps acting all the hell is he planning?"You wondered.**_

Your thoughts were interupted when the door sunk into the water knowing it was heard him pick up something that sounded like your clothes and put something else down.

When he left you decided to get you opened the shower curtain to see he took your outfit and put something else was an over-sized shirt that hung off one shoulder and was above your were no panties and no bras.

_***That basterd!He stole my other colthes and gave me this!He is so dead!***_

First place you look was your/his bedroom and of course he was problems were that your bag was no where to be seen and the other problem was Sasuke was resting on the bed with black silk boxers walked into the room to have him see you in something so blushed at the lustful gaz he had looking at you.

"Sasuke wheres my stuff."You said

"Come on the bed and then i'll tell you."He said simply.

"Or just tell me some I can get my stuff and leave."you said hopping he would go for that.

He just shook his head signed and did as you were told and got on the bed.

"Now where's my stuff."In a split second he grabbed your wrist and put over you'rs and his head with you on top of hand was gripping your wristed while the other one was holdind your ass up so you couldn't slid down.

"LET GO OF ME NOW YOU FUCKING PERV-"That all you could say before darkness came over you and you fell asleep on top Sasuke.


	4. Moring

I woke up not remembering the events that happened last I felt was warmth under me and wanted more.I snuggled closer to the warmth.I opened my eyes to realise what happened last night and that warmth was a crest.I sat up quickly to only be pulled down back to the crest and two arms snake around my arms and waist.

"Good morning and happy birthday honey."Said the voice of Sasuke Uchiha mocking me.

"Let go Sasuke."I said angerly/annoyed.

"Why?"He said as he moved his down to my ass gripping it.I winced at let go of my ass going to my shirt, he slowly started to pull it off.I quickly got a hold of my shirt to stop him from getting it up any my disadvange to shirt hung off my shoulds so my neck was perfently open which Sasuke attached his lip to my neck hopping that it would make me let go of the boy was he wrong.I only hung on to the shirt now I wanted out but my arms were busy and the position I was in I couldn't use my legs so I used my head lituraly.I banged my head agenst him which made him let go of me for a was just enough time to get off him and off the bed.I ran to the bathroom and locked the door.I didn't know what was wrong with me I felt hot around my body and what felt like pressure built up in my I looked in the mirro my face was red and bleeding from hitting my head with Sasuke's head.I hated to admited but that Uchiha acullay turned me hormones I also noticed a hickie on my I cleaned up and calmed myself down, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Makoto come out of the bathroom now."I heard a harsh voice came from the other side of the door.

"Tell me where my clothes are and I will."

"*Sign*There in the get out."

I get out and walked past had a bleeding head too but it wasn't bleeding to walked into the bathroom with a slam.

*Looks like Sasuke isn't horny but pissed now*I thought with a smirk on my face.*Or could he be pissed so when he does that agein he'll make he gets his thats a possiblity*I thought getting a little scared.

I went to the closet and there was my bag like Sasuke said.I quickly grabbed my clothes and went into mine room.I got dressed and brushed my after Sasuke walked into the room with only a towel around his waist.I blushed and he smirked and then he notices his smirk got bigger then walked over to the dresser and got out his outfit and threw it on the bed.I watched to see what he was going to started to take off his towel with his back facing I.

"THE HELL SASUKE GO TO THE BATHROOM TO CHANGE YOU ASS I CAN SEE IT."I yelled covering my eyes turning over so my face was on the pillow.

"We're going to be married so you should get used to my nakes body."He said gripping my chin forcing me to look at was still over his body and saw his wasn't even hard and he was already pretty big.I quickly shoved my face into the pillow again.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU ME LOOK AT dressed we have to go to the hokages soon."You yelled from the pillow.

After a couple of minutes he shook me telling me that he was ready.I looked at his outfit it was his wore a blue sleevesless baggy top and the same bottom part of his outfit as when he returned from being the S-rank criminal he still wore wrist warmers but these were blank and he still had those bangs clovering his eyes slightly.

We headed out of ower housr to go to the hokage' we got there lucky us no one saw us.I knocked on the door to hear a lazy voice call us walked in to see non other then.....

Sorry it was short but I wanted to keep you guessing who the Hokage is.

I woke up not remembering the events that happened last I felt was warmth under me and wanted more.I snuggled closer to the warmth.I opened my eyes to realise what happened last night and that warmth was a crest.I sat up quickly to only be pulled down back to the crest and two arms snake around my arms and waist.

"Good morning and happy birthday honey."Said the voice of Sasuke Uchiha mocking me.

"Let go Sasuke."I said angerly/annoyed.

"Why?"He said as he moved his down to my ass gripping it.I winced at let go of my ass going to my shirt, he slowly started to pull it off.I quickly got a hold of my shirt to stop him from getting it up any my disadvange to shirt hung off my shoulds so my neck was perfently open which Sasuke attached his lip to my neck hopping that it would make me let go of the boy was he wrong.I only hung on to the shirt now I wanted out but my arms were busy and the position I was in I couldn't use my legs so I used my head lituraly.I banged my head agenst him which made him let go of me for a was just enough time to get off him and off the bed.I ran to the bathroom and locked the door.I didn't know what was wrong with me I felt hot around my body and what felt like pressure built up in my I looked in the mirro my face was red and bleeding from hitting my head with Sasuke's head.I hated to admited but that Uchiha acullay turned me hormones I also noticed a hickie on my I cleaned up and calmed myself down, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Makoto come out of the bathroom now."I heard a harsh voice came from the other side of the door.

"Tell me where my clothes are and I will."

"*Sign*There in the get out."

I got out and walked past had a bleeding head too but it wasn't bleeding to walked into the bathroom with a slam.

*Looks like Sasuke isn't horny but pissed now*I thought with a smirk on my face.*Or could he be pissed so when he does that agein he'll make he gets his thats a possiblity*I thought getting a little scared.

I went to the closet and there was my bag like Sasuke said.I quickly grabbed my clothes and went into mine room.I got dressed and brushed my after Sasuke walked into the room with only a towel around his waist.I blushed and he smirked and then he notices his smirk got bigger then walked over to the dresser and got out his outfit and threw it on the bed.I watched to see what he was going to started to take off his towel with his back facing I.  
"THE HELL SASUKE GO TO THE BATHROOM TO CHANGE YOU ASS I CAN SEE IT."I yelled covering my eyes turning over so my face was on the pillow.

"We're going to be married so you should get used to my nakes body."He said

"Get dressed we have to go to the hokages soon."You yelled from the pillow.

After a couple of minutes he shook me telling me that he was ready.I looked at his outfit it was his wore a blue sleevesless baggy top and the same bottom part of his outfit as when he returned from being the S-rank criminal he still wore wrist warmers but these were blank and he still had those bangs clovering his eyes slightly.  
We headed out of ower housr to go to the hokage' we got there lucky us no one saw us.I knocked on the door to hear a lazy voice call us walked in to see non other then.....

**Sorry it was short but I wanted to keep you guessing who the Hokage is.**


	5. Together

We walked into the hokage's office and we see non-other then Sasuke's old sensei Kakashi Hataka.

"Hello Sasuke, long time no see."Kakashi said with a smile behide his mask.

"Hn."Was all Sasuke could say.

"So what can I do you for?"

Sasuke stepped aside revealing you.

"Oh I remember Sasuke had an arranged 's your name?"

" Takahashi."I answered with no emotion in my voice.

"Soon to be Makoto Uchiha."Sasuke added.

"Right anyway lets just go over to what your parents agreed to."

"Whatever." Me and Sasuke said in pulled a stack of papers from his desk.

"Ok it says here your suppose to be married today by the hokage which is me it says that you must be expecting in 4 months after marriage."

My face paled when I heard this.

"WHAT I ONLY HAVE 4 MONTHS GET PREGNANT WITH THIS BASTARDS BABY!?!?!"I yelled at the top of my lungs before Kakashi could I looked over to see Sasuke smirking at my disapproval.

"Wipe that smirk off your up and go on.I want to get out of here."

"It also says you must be living together.I assume you are already are."

"Yeah carried me all the way there because I refused to leave."

Kakashi sweatdrop and countiued"Ok well that's all there really is you have to do now is put some rings on and your offical."He said tossing me and Sasuke a box.I opened the box and my face went in aw the ring was so I looked over at Sasuke he look impressed with his ring.

"Is that all?"I said wanting to get out of there.

"Oh there is one thing."He said reaching into his desk.

"Here you go."He said handing me a pamphlet.I looked at look like an expencive hot-spring that would be nice to go there.

"What's this."I asked thinking he was just being stupid.

"That's where your going for your honeymoon."

"With him."I said pointing to nodded."Together"He nodded.

I looked back at Sasuke, then back at Kakashi."In his perverted state." Kakashi sweat droped and nodded.I took a deep thought that I calmed down so he let his guard down."WHAT THE HELL!?!?!"I yelled so loud that it shook the ground that me and Sasuke were standing on.

Sasuke starred dragging me out of the room see as how I was trying to kill the had an annoyed look on his face dragging me out.I had white eyes and sharp teeth and claws in that scene trying to claw at the hokage.

Kakashi was just sitting at his desk smiling and waving us goodbye.

When you were outside the hokage's office Sasuke finally let go of me.

"Do you always have to be that difficult."Sasuke said.

"If it would have been some else and not a pervert I wouldn't be acting like this." You said turning away crossing your arms over your of a sudden you and Sasuke heard a group smile and Sasuke's face went both turned to see his group of fangirls.

"Have fun."you said running you got out of sight you started craking up.

You decided you would go talk to Naruto and get some comfort.

Your ring:

.com/il_430xN.

Sasuke's ring:

.com/up_


	6. Honeymoon

I walked straight to where I thought Naruto would be. Ichiraku's. Of course when I got there there was a yellow hair boy eating away.

"Hey Naruto."I said stepping into the shop to see Naruto slurping ramen noodles away.

"Hey 's up."I signed and showed him my ring.

Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head when he saw it.

"Please tell me that's a fake ring Makoto."Naruto pleaded getting serious.

"Afraid not."I said wishing that it wasn't real.

"Your engaged?To who?Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone."Naruto asked all was always like a brother to you.

"I'm not engaged.I'm the person I hate most in this world and I just found out yesterday that it was an arranged 't you dare tell anyone ok?"I answered all of his questions.

"YOUR MARRIED TO SASUKE AND YOU ONLY FOUND OUT YESTERDAY AND YOU WERE MARRIED TODAY."He yelled/whispered so no one could hear.

"Yeah I know it sucks and now he's acting all perverted like."You all moppy like.

"Well then we should know just you and me."

"Sorry I can't.I got to go home and see if Sasuke survived the fangirls I left him to deal with."I said with a smirk at the last part.

"You left him to deal with those fangirls."

"Yeah.A whole mob of them."I said with a smile running out of the ramen shop.I looked back to see Naruto's head drop.I just giggled at that.

When I got home all the lights were off._***What the hell is he planning if he home***_You walked into the house and it was quiet

"Sasuke are you home."I called

I walked into the house .I just shrugged off anything.

_***I guess he's still running from the fangirls***_

I walked up to ower room and so far nothing.

I started packing ower I was packing my bag I heard the door open downstairs and close a little roughly.

_***Looks like he home and in a fowl mood.***_

"What do you think you'r doing?"he asked from behided me.

"I'm packing ower bags so we can go to that hotspring."

I finished packing my bag and tossed Sasuke his.

"Come on lets go I want to go into that warm water."I said streaching.

"Fine."Sasuke said walking out of the room

FF

We got to the hot spring and checked room was very nice It had a king size had ower own private spring.

"Well i'm going into the spring."I was only wearing a white robe right now.

"Hn."Was all Sasuke said.

_***I geuss Sasuke still mad about yesterday.***_You thought going into the spring.

Knowing Sasuke he has something planned.


	7. First Time

**Waring:A good but a lemon not made for younger peoples.**

I've been in the hot springs for atleast 10 minutes, enjoying the water.I had my back facing the door with my arms on the egde of the of a sudden I felt two hands start to massage my felt so good I melted into the I realized what was going on.

"Sasuke!"I gasped as I turned around trying to cover up my body. A blush founds it's way across my cheeks.A smirk formed on Sasuke's face.

"W..W..What are y..you doing here?"

"'s my vacation too so I decided to join my wife in the hot springs and relax."He said snaking his arms around leaned back so his back was on the wall of the spring.I could feel his hard cock at my blush got even deeper.

"NONONONONO."I yell raming my head into to he saw what was coming and moved his head just enough to miss my head went passed his shoulder and bang on to the ground behide him.I hit my head so hard on that I went unconscious.

When I woke up I was in bed in a white robe.

"Glad to see your awake."I look over to see Sasuke next to me. He was wearing a whit robe to. I tired sitting up but my head hurt like hell and I didn't even know why.

"Ow ow ow....Sasuke what happened."I asked holding my head.

" hit your head in the spring."He said helping me up.

"Really?"

" drink this."He said handing me a glass of water.

"Thanks."I said gulping down the I looked back at Sasuke he was smirking again.

"Wha-..."Before I could finish my sentence something took over body temperature started my legs started to burn.I lost controll of my body and started panting.

"What the....*pant*....hell...*pant*....did you....*pant*.....do to....*pant*....drink!My body...*pant* it burns...*pant*...all over."I said inbetween came up to me and started licking around my ear.

"Do you want me to make the burning go away."He whispered into my ear and started sucking on my neck.

"P..p...please Sasuke make the burning stop."I begged.

"Fine but you asked for it."He let go of my neck and started kissing my kissing me he pushed me down on to the bed and crawled on top of tugged on the rope holding my rope together untill it came pushed the robe off the bed and stop kissing I realized I was naked I closed my legs tighter and cover my breast with my smirked at my action and went straight for my started licking,biting,nipping and kissing your neck looking for a he ran over a spot on your neck you couldn't help but let out a moan.I felt him smirk agenst my started paying all of his attention on that one made my body tingle.I moved one of my arms down to the sash that was holding his robe together and tug at it until it came like he took off my robe,I took off his.I felt a little more comfortable being under him so I removed my other arm from my soon as I did that he gripped both my breast in both of his hands.I moaned as he moved his head down to my breast the started sucking on one of my nibbles and toying with the other hand traveled down to my thigh,stroking it.I just took a hand full of his silky raven like hand that was stroking my thigh moved so now it was just rubbing the folds of my moans started getting louder.

"Sasuke!"I looked up at me.I grabbed his head and smashed my lips into that he stuck one of his digits into me.I wimpered a little but got over it.I loosened my legs so he could move his hand thrusted in and out of me untill he thought I was wide started to build up in my he added of thrusting he did scissor montion inside started forming in my then added the third finger which made the tears come kissed my temple, a way of telling me to calm moving his fingers for a while he felt his my walls clamp around his finger meaning I was going to cum removed his fingers from me.I was face bent down to where my sex was and started to lick it.I shudered at the feeling gripping the bed put my legs over his shoulders.

"Sasu-"His tongue started circling my pit in my stomach was about to slid his tongue into my wet knew you about to cum so he just went faster. With one last loud moan I came right on Sasuke's he looked at me, my face was flustered and panting kissed and slid his tongue into my mouth and let me taste myself .While Sasuke was kissing me , I got up from my spot and started pushing Sasuke on his kissing him my hands roamed his of my hands stopped at his large erect.I was shocked because just by the feel he felt big.

I stopped kissing Sasuke and moved your head down to his 'pride' and took in the head.I applied pressure to the tip of him and used my tongue to flick his slit while my hand was stroking his earned a grunt from him.I started to try to take the whole thing in your mouth but I couldn't because he was too big.I bobbed my head scraping my teeth lightly across the shaft.I got grunts and occationaly moans from the in a while he would buck his hips by accident and make her deep throat a little bit Sasuke began to throb in Makoto's deep throated him one last time and he came with one loud moan.I swolled it all didn't taste like anything i've ever tasted defiatly has an acquired taste.I went up to Sasuke just like he did to me and kissed him letting him taste pushed me back on my back and spread my positioned himself at my entrance and said.

"Don't worry it only hurt for a minute or two."

I only nodded preparing thrusted himself into me in one swift motion and hug me with head in croak of my neck.I was about to scream but I bit my lip and it came out as a very loud moan.I guess I bit my lip too hard because it started stayed still for a while to let me get use to him could feel the blood start to come out as he broke your wall.I started moving my hips a little to tell him I was first he started thrusting slow and soft still holding a little bit he started thrusting harder and faster going 's when another pit in your stomach started to moans are now pretty big and I could tell Sasuke was loving I started to say his name. Sasuke wanted me to scream his name so he started thrusting faster then before.I could feel the pit in my stomach about to one last thrust I came.I screamed Sasuke's your walls clunched Sasuke's length he came in a little bit he came out of me and rolled turned to his side and pulled me into a over to face him and hugged him back.

***********FF*************************************************

That night you and Sasuke did it 4 more time in a different position and he came in you everytime before switching positions.

**This is my first Lemon so please don't mock me.**


	8. Returning

Sasuke and I were walking back to the village from ower honeymoon.I forgot all the bad things he has ever done.I think I even love him had told me he loved many times during ower time off and I believe 's really sweet to me now and not just a perverted person.I'm happy now to be his now he's holding my close with his arm around my had a smile on his I first saw it I stared at him in then told me that was beyond happy to be with made me feel I've never felt were rounding the gates of the village in we got closer his smile droped.

"What the matter Sasuke?"

"You know we'll have to deal with the fangirls when we get back."He said suddenly annoyed.

"Yeah but we'll get through it."I said with a smile on my put a small smile on his face.I loved to make him looks good on him.

As we came up to the front of the village we saw a big crowd at the front of the we got closer we saw it was Sasuke's and him groaned at the same time.

When we were close enough to see saw all but two of the girls in the village around ower age and of course the ring leaders of were in the front, Sakura and had an annoyed look on their they saw me they're turned from annoyed to pissed and started marching up to you.

"Hey Makoto!What do you think you're doing with Sasuke!"Sakura yelled at you.

"I think i'm coming home with my husband."I said in a bored matter pretending not to the fangirls started to get mad.

"Get away from him!"Sakura yelled grabbing my arm started pull me away from the fangirls started grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Stay away from her."Sasuke threatend with his sharigan jump back in fear except got a sweet smile on your face.

"But Sasuke we only did this for can't love her."Ino said trying to defend Sakura.

"What if I don't you to interfer with me and my wife and I do love her so stay away from 's mine."When he said that you blushed and got a bigger smile on your smile died when she started to walk all sluttish like and held on to his arm with her body pressed up agenst him.

"Anything for you Sasuke and I mean anything."She seductively looking into his just got a distgusted look on his face and swated her grabbed your arm and started to pull you away from the shock stood does care and he does love you.


	9. Pregnant?

It's been about a little more then 3 weeks after that one night with and him have been spending a lot of time I decided to go get a pregnacy test.I ran into Hinata at the store and she told to take it at her house because she wanted to be the first to know if I was going to be having a baby or not.I agreed to go with now we're just waiting for the results to come in.

"So do you think your pregnant?"Hinata doesn't studder around you some reason.

"I think i'll be pregnant."I said thinking about that night.A small blush crept across my face.

"Makoto are you ok."she asked a little curious.

"No No i'm 't worry about me."I said as the blush got bigger waving my hands infront of my as she was about to say something the test went off.

_*Thank god* _I thought with a sigh of relif.I got up and walked over Hinata's desser and picked up the test with my eyes closed.I took in a big breath and let it out slowly.I opened my eyes and looked at the read positive.I got a smile on my face and showed the test to she saw it her eyes widened and she squealed in hugged me in a very tight hug.I could still get oxygen but it was still she let go of me we started talk.A minute or two late Neji popped in.

"Is everything ok?"He ask wondering why Hinata quickly grabbed the test and handed to he saw the results his eyes widened and liked back at me with a small smile on his face.

"Tell Sasuke I said congrats."He said.I looked at him confussed.

"How did you know about me and it Naruto?"I asked knowing if it was Naruto, he would be chuckled.

"No the hokage told everyone."He said.I cursed Kakashi under my breath then just left the room.

"You should go tell Sasuke.I bet he'll be happy,"She said with a smile.

"I Hinata."I said walking out of the room.

I was walking down the road getting a bad of me was me to run away and never go back and other part of me was telling me I have to tell I was approching my house all the light were off.

_*Maybe he's asleep.*_I thought as I kept walking closer to feeling that said to run kept coming back getting bigger by the second.


	10. Cheated

I opened the door to my house quietly in case Sasuke was when I opened it I heard were noises of the bed rocking and grunts and girl was calling Sasuke's name like no started to well up in my eyes.I knew what was going was cheating on me with someone.I decided to see who the hell he was cheating on me with.I queitly walked up the stairs not bothering to take my shoes off.I were shaking like no I reached the door I only opened it enough to peek inside and when I saw who it was my body stopped was Sakura under Sasuke.I couldn't take the site but something stopped me from barging in on them so I just shut the door without a noise.I quickly walked down the I reached the door I heard both of them reach their climax.I looked back when I heard Sakura say something so I decided to listen.

"So why did you want to fuck me now compared to 2 weeks ago when you acted distgusted with me."Sakura asked.

"Well when you stood up to Makoto that turned me on and when you pressed your body up agenst mine I knew I had to have you and the only reason I acted disgusted was because I had to come home with Makoto and not you."

Sasuke said.I could hear Sakura giggle.

"So what do you think of Makoto?"

"She's a bitch that needs to get out of my life.I only act like I love her.I just wanted a one night stand with her and that's what I got."Sasuke said now you noticed that it was pouring outside

"Well I guess I should go now before Makoto comes home."Sakura said reluctantly.

"No not in this can stay in the guest room tonight.I'll make sure Makoto doesn't go in there."

"OK Sasuke."Sakura said all peppy-like.

_*How could he?I wasted my virginity on this monster and he goes and cheats on me!Now i'm pregnant with his kid."_I thought with tearing streaming down my face.I opened the door and ran out of the house.I didn't care if it was pouring I just had to get away.I kept running untill I reached the forest.I stopped at a lung felt like they were on fire from all the running and my heart felt broken from the hurt so bad I cluntched my chest and dropped to the the memories came night, the times he told me he loved was all subconscious mind took over and I stayed there the rest of the night as it continues to pour rain.


	11. Found

**(Naruto's POV)**

I was walking from a last night was pouring outside and I was coming up to Sasuke's the house came into view I saw Makoto come out of the house running.I knew they were married already so something must of happened.I decided it would be better if I got Hinata before I go after her.I ran stright to Hinata's house hoping she would still be awake.

When I got there Hinata was still awake.

"Hinata something's wrong with Makoto!"I told her.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Makoto running out of Sasuke's house a little bit ago!"

When I told her that she got a shocked look on her face.

"Come on lets go!"She said running to the door.I followed her out and we ran all the way to where I last saw Makoto.

"This is where you last saw her Naruto."

"Yeah I saw her running down this way."I told her.I could see her starting to use her closed her eyes and started concentrating

"Can you see her?"She opened her eyes.

"Yeah she's in the woods but her chakra is low so we better hurry."Hinata said running kept running even when we went into the we stopped I was breathing heavy and Hinata just seemed to stop breathing all together.I looked over Hinata's shoulder and I just stopped on the ground was was leaning agenst a tree with her arm covered in was a tree lying on her was shaking violently.I was the first was the to snap out of the shock.

"MAKOTO!!!"I snaped Hinata out of her shock but no answer from Makoto.I quickly ran and pulled the tree off Makoto's I got the tree off you could clearly see one of Makoto's legs were got down on one knee started shaking Makoto trying to get a response from her.

Nothing.

_***What the hell happened to make Makoto like this?***_I thought.I picked Makoto up an put her on my back.

"Come on lets 'll take her back to my house."Hinata said and started running.I followed right behide.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital."

"No.I can take of I want to know what made her like this."Hinata looking back at me.

"Ok we better hurry."I said running faster.

**(Normal POV)**

As they ran off from the spot where they found Makoto they missed one important the gound near the tree there was a kunai was covered in blood.


	12. I can Handle it

**(Makoto's POV)**

I woke up to the sun's light and chirping birds.I started to sit up but my whole body hurt.I looked around the room not knowing where I was.I looked at my arm and it was banged up.I took the covers off and saw that my leg had a cast on it.

_***What happened?***_I thought.I heard the door open and two people walk inside the room but I payed no attention to them untill they started talking.

"Makoto are you ok."Someone said.I looked over to see Hinata with a hand on my back.I look over to my other side and see Naruto.

"Hinata what happened?"I asked not remembering last night.

"What do you mean?Naruto told me he saw you running away from Sasuke's house and we went to find you in the woods!?!?!You had a broken leg and a bunch of cuts on your arm!?!?!"She yelled at me tears at the corner of her was coming back to me cheating on me and what he came started streaming down my face.

"Hinata."I said giving Hinata a hug trying to find hugged me back tight.I cried onto her shoulder wishing I didn't have to remember what happened.

"It's ok tell me what happened."She said in a calming tone.

"I-It was S-sasuke.I c-caught h-him c-c-cheat-ing on m-me."I sobbed into Hinata's should.

"You mean you saw him with another woman!"Naruto yelled.

"N-not j-just any w-woman.I-it was S-sakura and th-they were h-having sex."I cried louder on Hinata's was patting my back tring her best to comfort me.

"That's it no one messes with you and gets away with it."Naruto said getting up.I quickly let go of Hinata and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Please Naruto don't.I just want to get him out of my life.I'll get away from it. Just please don't go after Sasuke for me."I said with pleading expertion softened.

"Ok Makoto I won't if you don't want me too."Naruto sitting down.

"So what else us the whole story."Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Well I was going home from Hinata' Hinata."

"Yeah you came over and you took a pregnancy test and it came out positive then you left to tell Sasuke."

"Yeah that's what I was walking home and the lights were off so I went inside and that's when I heard Sasuke and Sakura doing first I had no idea who it was so I went upstairs to see it was her.I was about to leave when they finished and I heard them start was when I heard Sasuke say some stuff.I just ran away and that all I remember." I said looking at the ground.I could tell Naruto and Hinata were getting mad by the aura they were giving off.

"What kind of stuff?"An enraged voice came from the door.I looked up to see Neji.

"Neji what are you doing here?"I asked.

"I overheard you guys now tell us what he said."Neji said through clenched teeth.I looked back down at the floor.

"Well he said i'm a bitch that needs to get out of his life and that he wanted a one night stand with me and that he was mad that he had to go home with Sakura and not me the worst was when he said he only pretended to love me.I can't even think of a word to describe him, he so bad."I said buring my head into my knees.

"I'm going to kill the bastard."Neji hissed.

"No please me take care of this."I looked at me then nodded.

"Thank can I stay here for a couple of days."

"Sure Makoto take all the time you need."Hinata said getting up and leaving.  
Naruto and Neji followed behide her.


	13. Divorce

I just sat in the room Hinata left me in for the rest of the now it's night had to be around 2 o'clock in the morning.

_***It's time to put my plan into action***_I thought making a hand a poof of smoke a clone of me came one didn't have the broken leg.

"Now go get my stuff from Sasuke's."I clone nodded and jumped out the window.

_***I won't be here after two days.I'll start a new one will be good.***_I thought looking out the window.

**(Clone's POV)**

I stood on the rooftop of the house next to Sasuke's.I was looking into the balcony and there I could see Sasuke in bed with Sakura next to him.I wanted to just go in there and hit Sasuke in the face and destroy Sakura but that would ruin my I jumped onto the balcony and quietly opened the door to their room with my backpack on my back.I went to the dresser trying to be as quiet as possible.I opened it up to see all my clothes still there.

_***Surpising I thought he might have gotten rid of them by now.***_I thought bitterly towards deserves what ever he gets coming to him as long as it's bad.I packed up my things that I was forced to bring here.I was about to jump off the balcony but I made one last look back.

_***Why Sasuke?Why did you have to hurt me so?***_I that I jumped off the balcony and ran as fast as I could back to the hyuuga compound.

**(Makoto's POV)**

I was still staring out the window in deep thought when my clone came in through the window.

"Here you go."She said hanfing me the bag.

" did you see?"I asked in a low tone scard of the answer.

"Him and the whore were in bed."She said.I just looked down at my hand and made the clone something caught my was my wedding ring.I was still wearing it.I took it off and threw it at the wall.

_***I won't be married to the basterd after tomorrow***_I thought looking at the wall were I threw the I layed down and went to sleep.

****************Next Day***************************************************************

I was walking with cruches to the Hokage's office to move my plan forward. When I got there my heart was beating fast.

"Come in."I heard and I walked first Kakashi had a bright smile on his face but when he saw my leg his face turned serious.

"What happened?"He asked, eyes never leaving my leg.

"That's not important. I have another issue I want to attend too."I said a serious tone

"Ok what is it?"

"I want a divorce with Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm sorry the only one that can arrange that is your father seeing as he's the only one alive that made this aggrement."

"And if I get my father to agree to the divorce then__you can make it happen."

"Yes bring your father here then we can get the divorce."

"Ok good day Hokage-sama."I said limping out with my cruches.

_***Perfect everything is going accordingto how I planed it***_I thought with a devilish smile going to the Devil's house.

When I got there and knocked he awsered right away with a smile on his smile dropped as soon as he saw me.

"Oh do you want?"

"I need you to come down to the Hokage's office with me."

"For what?"He asked with a pissed face.

"You need to agree to a divorce for me and Uchiha."I said bluntly.

"Why should I do that."

"I have a deal that you'll like if you agree to the divorce."

"Hm sounds 's the deal?"He asked and his face turned from pissed to not caring.

"If you agree to the divorce I'll leave the village and i'm also pregnant so if I leave then you won't have to deal with the kid."I said hoping that he would be interested which I was face turned into a smug smirk.

"Alright I'll go to the Hokage's and get the divorce for you."He said and started walking to the Hokage's with me.


	14. Meeting

Right now me and my father just got to the Hokage's office.

"Ok so your fine with them getting a divorce?"Kakashi asked.

"Yes i'm prefecly fine with it." My father said with an emotionless face.I was just standing agenist the wall.

"Ok I'll start on the paper work right that's all you need then you are dismissed."He shooing you father got up and left but I stayed behide.

"I want you to transfer me to another village."I said in a monotone voice

"Why?"Kakashi asked slighly confused why I want to leave the village.

"Lets just say far too many bad memories and not enough good ones to stay." I said in a sad tone looking at the floor.

"Very village should I move you too."

"The Hidden Cloud Village and dont tell Sasuke I divorced can tell him I was that it would matter to him."

"Ok i'll start you'r tranfer and what do you mean it wouldn't matter if you died to him."

"Simple words I heard him say to Sakura after he was done screwing her brains out."I said with a fake smile.I could clearly see a frown under Kakashi's mask.

"So he cheated on you."Kakashi stated brodly.

" I better be going."I said walking out of the room.

"Come back tomorrow for your paperwork."He called after me.

_*** is going as I planned***_I thought with a smug smirk on my face hopping around the seemed peaceful untill I came across something desturbing. A couple just any was Sasuke and Sakura making had his back turned to me but I could see Sakura's eyes start to she saw me her eyes widened.I saw this and flicked her off started to shake Sasuke to tell him to stop.

_***Shit I can't let him see me***_I thought.I quickly and painfully hopped away into the crowd of town the crowd I could see Sakura tell Sasuke and him start looking around for least that's what I think and of course they go right back to eating each others face.I just sighed and headed back to the Hyuuga compound.

When I got there I saw Hinata outside.I just limped right up to her.

"Hey 's up?"I said waving one of my hands while the other held on to the cruch.

"Nothing with what happened with you?Come on give me details."She asked all jumpy.

"Ok calm down and I will."I said and she obayed.

"Well i'm now divorced from said jackass."I said with a smile on my squealed in delight then my face went to a frown.

"But.....I have to leave the village tomorrow."I said looking at the ground ready to burst into tears.I looked up to see Hinata with a mortified face 's 's all it took me to burst out crying and falling to the ground. Hinata never had on a face like that and I mean acually hurt a little more right now to see Hinata like this then my whole childhood.

"Why.....Why do you have to leave?"Hinata said.

"It was an agreement that me and my father made.I get away from Sasuke but I have to leave everyone was hard but I decided it was for the best.

I didn't want to leave you and everyone but I didn't want to be reminded about how he cheated on me."I bent down and put an arm around me.

"It's ok Makoto.I understand.I'd probably do the samething if I was in your shoes ."She said.I looked up at her she had a smile on but it was a sad smile.I just nodded.

"We should go say bye to everyone today right?"Hinata asked.

"Yeah....It would be good."


	15. GoodbyeFinal

"WHY...WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE US?!?!?!"Kiba was hugging me and I was patting his back.

Yep Hinata took the liberty to go around the village and picking up our friends. So right now at Hinata's house there is Naruto, Kiba, Shino,Neji, Tenten,Lee, Shikamaru and Choji at Hinata's house saying goodbye to me.

"I know it's not goung to be the same without you around."Shikamaru said scratching the back of his head.

"I can't believe Sasuke and Sakura did that to you and now you'r leaving 's so unfair."Lee said anime crying.

"It's all Sasuke and Sakura's fault your leaving and we can't do anything about it."Naruto yelled really looked at Naruto almost never made my heart brake just to see him like was like a big brother to showed me what it was like to truly live.

"Naruto please don't know it hurts me to see you like this."I pleaded. He looked up at you and whiped away the tears.

"Look I know I won't be around but I'll write to you 'r all the closested thing to family to me and I don't want to lose you."I said with a sad smile but hoped it would lighten the mood.

"It just ticks me at we can't go beat the shit out of Uchiha for you."Neji said in a aggrestive tone.

"You know just as well as I do violence is never the answer even if it is fun."I said pointing at let out a small chuckle and Neji just smirk.

"It's still no made the village fun."Tenten fake cried along with Lee.

"Yeah you also knew how to cook great food."Choji said rubbing his belly. Shino just remained scilent the whole else just hung out the rest of the day saying there goodbyes and Shino said he'll miss me before he also gave me a hug before going.I knew it would hurt for awhile but it had to be ,Hinata, and Naruto made plans to go eat breakfest for one last time before I said they would come meet me at the gates for one last goodbye too.

That night when I went to sleep I had to cry myself to sleep because I didn't want to.

_***Am I stupid for making the deal?***_I asked myself

***************************************FF***********************************************

I woke up to a bright and sunny was the day I was leaving for awhile and getting that damn cast off.

_***Prefect the day I'm leaving is all happy and at least it'll a good trip there."**_I thought getting ready for the long trip.

_***Ok let's see.I have to have breakfest with Hinata and Naruto then go down to the Hokage's to get my paperwork then to say one last round of byes to everyone before I leave."**_

"Ok,ready."I said strapping my bag on.I walked out of the living and Hinata was already there waiting for me.

"Hi Makoto ready to go."She said with a smile.I could tell she was sad behide that smile.

" you know were we're meeting Naruto at for breakfest?"I asked knowing the sweat-dropped that made a hand singal that said follow her.

********************************FF******************************************************

"Your joking right?"I said looking at the was non-other then Kohan's own Ichiraku ramen was standing outside with a cat grin on his was shacking her head.

"Don't you ever eat anything else when your in the village?"I asked looking at got a thinking look on his head dropped.

"So your saying you never ate anything else before."He nodded his head with it still hanging.

"Well not today you'r eating something else."I said an started dragging him and Hinata off.

After awhile I ended up dragging them to a place that sells good riceballs.

"So this is the last time we'll be doing something like this."I stated looking at my food.

"Don't say it like that.I'm sure you can come visit sometime."Naruto said looking at me with puppy eyes.

"Yeah your right."I said giving a lop-sided continued to eat our food talking about other we finished I went off to the hokage's office to get the transfer papers.

When I got the papers came the hard goodbye to everyone for the last time till who knows when.

When I got there everyone was Sasuke's fangirls were there to say goodbye.

******************After all the Goodbyes*********************************************

I was about to leave the gates giving Naruto and Hinata one last hug.I got real emotional during the byes and ended up was so close to the fangirls had a place in my it was small and just annoying memories but it was still in my heart.I let go and looked over at the village before I left and I saw HIM.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I was at the shops with Sakura looking for a new night gown for her because I riped up the old one last night in dragged me to the front of the village to look for some said it was because that's were everything good was but I knew it was a different were looking around the shops and that's when I saw a big crowd of people in the front of the gates. In the crowd I saw Makoto hugging Naruto and Hinata. I noticed she had a bag on her back.

_***So...It looks like the bitch is leaving the village.***_I thought.I looked down at Sakura she had a smug look on her face.

"Is this why you brought me down to the front gates."I said looking down at only nodded.

"Your a little devil you know that and it turns me on."I said.I heard her giggle.

Makoto let go of Hinata and Naruto and looked behide at made a strong glare but not as strong as I that was with her turned around and saw us and they made a glare.

_***Why the hell are they glaring at us?***_I thought turned there attention back on Makoto when she said something.

**(Makoto's POV)**

I saw everyone glareing at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well it's was all fun being able to have something good in my life thanks to you guys but I must be going."I said getting everyones all nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye.I hope you all live a happy life."I said.I turned around and starte away.

"Wait Makoto."Kiba I could responded he spun me around and smacked his lips right on to mine.I kissed him back just to let him have this one let go and looked me straight in the eye

"Now you can go."He said with a soft smile.I nodded not knowing what to say.I walked out of the gates looking at my new life straight ahead.

I only got a little bit from the gates when I took one last I saw Sasuke and Sakura in the front of the crowd waving with smiles on their image will be burnt forever in my Uchiha was smiling to the fact I was leaving.I turned and started walking while a tear slid down my face.

_***Fuck why am I doesn't deserve my tears at .I must be crying due to the fact that i'm that's it.***_I thought.I kept walking along the path not looking back agein.

_**^I know crudy ending but I like it and that's all that will be a sequal but I need 5 request to make the please rate and message on your way out.^**_


End file.
